Theme Park Short Stories: Conflict
Interrogation "We aren't the ones with the best patience, now what do you say...?" NoEyes said annoyed, close to shouting, at the queen bee mutant, Phoebe. Phoebe was on a chair and thinking, but in reality she was trying to stall, silently praying that NoEyes won't catch on. It did. "Listen up, pest! We are the ones who can tolerate failure, but we aren't the ones to tolerate FOOLISHNESS!" NoEyes erupted from the last word as it slammed it's fists on the table hard. The other three (B-0, Lolen, and Bracer) just watched from the other side of the main hive room, in the shadows. "How much longer before we get these two Overseers to crush her troops' heads?" B-0 questioned as he pointed to the two Overseers behind, a foot on a bee soldier's head. "Now now, Red. We can wait for NoEyes to be tired of this snarky queen, when the time is right, than we squash them." Lolen reassured. "Yeah, we can't compromise the objective without messing up the deal with your more homicidal views." Bracer criticized his shadow brother. "Fine, it would've been fun squishing them like the bugs they are, like *she* quoted before we rained hell on this place." B-0 reminisced. Lolen tried to reason with him again, but Bracer placed a claw on her shoulder and she looked over with a concerned and confused look, while meeting his defeated one. "Don't argue with him, you'll only make it worse from there...." Bracer simply says. Lolen just stood staring at him, but ultimately nodded as she then leaned her body on his slightly taller one. She would always prefer Bracer over his red and more evil brother, at least Bracer is somewhat chaotic neutral when it comes to agreements. The three than look up to see a steamed NoEyes on its Exi head. "That idiot deserves to get squished...." NoEyes coldly stated. "Hang on, NoEyes. Don't let your temper get the best of you." Lolen consoled. "Whatever, someone deal with her. I don't want to see her buggy face..." NoEyes said. "Hang on, we all got this." Bracer says as all three of them stood up and moved to the side. NoEyes gave a confused look on its face. "And by we, I mean *her*..." Bracer finished as 2 glowing white eyes appeared from the darkness of the honey comb. NoEyes shrunk in fear as it's queen has been summoned. It got on one knee and kneeled before her. "M-my, robotic queen! What a surprise to see you here...." she shyly said. ???? just shook her head and floated towards it as she stopped in front of NoEyes. "My dear child, you know better than to taunt our friend..." She says in her motherly tone, but something about it made her more frightening. "God dang it Bracer. Why did you bring her here!?" B-0 quietly shouted to his dark (green?) brother. ???? suddenly turned her head around at B-0 as he quickly stuck in place, too scared to move. "Why, one of my children chooses to talk behind my back...~" She says with that godly mother like tone as she than floated over to B-0, with Lolen and Bracer sidestepping out of the way. B-0 just realized, he made a terrible mistake. "What makes you think I can't be involved in your situations?" She asked him softly while caressing his forehead and hat. B-0 just stood there and sweated out blood as he stood frozen in place. "Don't worry though...." She then leaned over to his non-existent ear. "I'll always know what my babies are doing..." She than leaned forward and kiss his forehead and than floated over to Phoebe. Seconds after her kiss, B-0 feels a burning pain and sounds of nonexistent bubbling tar are heard as he yells and falls to the ground in pain as he feels the area of where she kissed it. "Argh! Gahh! Argh, it hurts! Argh!" He writhed on the floor as he continues to yell out in agony. "Jesus, getting kissed by *her* is like a kiss of death...." Bracer quoted as Lolen silently agreed with him. NoEyes was in more shock, was *she* going to kiss it's forehead if B-0 didn't say anything? Even the two Overseers and bee soldiers were in complete horror at what the robotic queen of the Shadow Army is capable of. "Hey..., thanks for saving me back there." The Exi head of NoEyes says in gratitude as B-0 continues to writhe in agony. Phoebe tried to remain calm throughout the entire sequence, thank god her little sister didn't have to see that. She wouldn't handle it. "Now, let's speak that negotiation, shall we.." ???? says in her motherly tone with drips of mischievousness. Phoebe sweated and gulped, but ultimately nodded. "If you don't agree to join the SA, than your kingdom will fall under our control." She coldly stated with the 2 Overseers in the back repeating their phrase since the beginning of the battle. "This location is now under Shadow Army control." "Why would I agree!? You are using us against our will!" Phoebe argued. "It's either you're with the army or be one of the fallen ones and be against it." She simply says as the Overseers than placed more pressure on the heads of the bee soldiers while aiming their plasma guns at them. Phoebe gasped at this twist and thinked. Either join the army and be safe from their wrath and battle against the humans, who she actually kind of dislikes right now or die at the hands of ????. "No pressure...." ???? teased. Phoebe will have to choose the fate of her kingdom. She sighs as she looks up at the shadow figure of the queen robotic. "I accept your peace offering.." She than raised her hand towards her for a handshake. "Than it is settled, welcome to the SA" ??? warmly says as she bring her hand up and shakes Phoebe's as they looked at each other. "Just please, bring my soldiers back and help my regrow my kingdom." She asked her. "No problem, Sharder, do it." ???? instructed the moose. "Yes, my queen!" Sharder teleported to the bee hive as he looked out the window and gave the order. Helicopter drones fly over the battlefield and spray a red gas over the dead bee soldiers. Both drones and worker bees suddenly rise up with their wounds disappearing and back to health. They all raise their fist at the sudden peace between robotics and mutant bees as both races either shook hands or hugged albeit with the Elite-ments being uncomfortable with both gestures, but joined in reluctantly. NoEyes and the now healed B-0 high-fiving each other while Lolen was a bit too excited with the peaceful victory and full on hugged the four arm, who was surprised and annoyed at the same time. "However, can I see one of you Chaos Leaders, I need help with my larvae." Phoebe asked them. B-0, Lolen and NoEyes all looked at Bracer who is now free from Lolen's hug. "Really? Fine." Bracer sighed in annoyance as he walked over to the queen bee. "Don't worry, it's won take long..." Phoebe says as she leads him further into the honey comb. "That isn't helping.." Bracer said with a pale look as the other three, including ????, were giggling and chuckling at him. "Welp, who wants to go take on a base?" ??? asked them. "ME!" Lolen shouted. The End. Category:Stories Category:Blueflame's Property